


Non è un segreto che il mondo sia una palude senza di te

by Yma



Category: Stam1na
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yma/pseuds/Yma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non è vero” provò a rispondere Kaikka stringendo i pugni</p>
<p>“Tu dici? Kai l’esempio è proprio questa esperienza. Quante volte durante il viaggio hai pensato a me? Quante volte ti sono realmente mancato? E , per favore, sii sincero con te stesso”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non è un segreto che il mondo sia una palude senza di te

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Questa è la mia prima storia(nonché unica a quanto pare) sugli Stam1na che pubblico qui. Mi mancava scrivere qualcosa su di loro, proprio su questa coppia e quando, girovagando sul profilo instagram di Kaikka, ho visto una foto la mia fantasia è partita. Spero che qualcuno abbia voglia di provare a leggere questa fic o magari di andarli ad ascoltare. Meritano molto! Beh, detto questo un commento fa sempre piacere! :)
> 
> Non li conosco, non guadagno nulla ed è tutto inventato.

Finalmente era tornato. Il viaggio a NY era stato bellissimo ed emozionante ma ora era felice di essere tornato in Finlandia, nella sua casa. Non che ne avesse avuto nostalgia, era comunque partito per tre settimane con i due suoi più cari amici(finlandesi anche loro ovviamente),però era contento di essere tornato tutto qui. Era contento di poter riabbracciare il suo fidanzato, rivedere i suoi compagni di avventura e tornare alla sua bellissima normalità.  
Dopo essersi preso un giorno per riabituarsi al fuso della Finlandia, decise di andare a trovare Antti. Gli era mancato dopotutto, anche se non era mai stato solo e non si era annoiato nemmeno per un minuto. Così si svegliò presto, passò a prendere due muffins vegani e si diresse a casa del suo fidanzato. Si ritrovò emozionato a suonare il campanello; cavolo forse gli era mancato più di quanto credesse.

Il cantante della band gli andò ad aprire mezzo vestito: parte di sopra pronta per uscire, parte di sotto con ancora pantaloni del pigiama e pantofole. Al bassista s’illuminarono comunque gli occhi.  
“Oh buongiorno yankee”. Kaikka rise prima di avvicinarsi e posare le proprie labbra su quelle del cantante. Lo strinse forte a sé inspirando tutto il suo odore. Erano passate solo tre settimane, dannazione. L’aveva deciso lui di fare quel viaggio, per staccare un po’, sì, anche dalla loro relazione. Non è sempre facile essere amanti, compagni di band e vivere per lunghi periodi 24 ore insieme. A volte serve allentare un po’ la presa. Eppure il suo odore gli era mancato tantissimo, solo ora se ne rendeva davvero conto.  
“Bentornato, ci spostiamo in cucina?” gli disse il più grande dopo aver ricambiato l’abbraccio, un po’ più velocemente dell’altro uomo.

“Immagino ti sia divertito”  
“Sì, New York è una città magnifica. Penso che non basterebbe una vita per conoscerla tutta. Poi, insomma, li hai conosciuti Pyry e Kimi, sono due soggetti. E’ impossibile annoiarsi con loro” rispose mentre cacciava i muffins con mirtilli dal sacchetto con una mano e con l’altra prendeva la tazza di tè che Antti gli stava porgendo. Nel farlo, imprigionò la mano dell’altro nella sua e guardandolo gli sorrise dolce.  
“Mi sei mancato” gli disse. Il più grande sorrise a sua volta e si sedette di fronte a lui, cominciando a sorseggiare la bevanda calda.

Kaikka percepì come una distanza tra loro, qualcosa che non c’era mai stato prima: né agli inizi della loro amicizia, poi diventata storia né dopo le peggiori litigate. Qualcosa era cambiato.

“Ehi, tutto bene?”  
“Sì” rispose Antti frettolosamente  
“E’ successo qualcosa qui? Qualcosa che non so?”  
“No, qui tutto come al solito. Ehi, ottimo questo muffin, sembra fatto con ingredienti normali” rispose il più grande assaporando per bene il dolce. Ma Kaikka lo conosceva ormai, non gli stava dicendo qualcosa e come suo solito Antti aveva cercato di spostare l’attenzione su altro. Era bravo in questo. Giornalisti, vj e presentatori quasi tutti ci cadevano sempre. Ma lui non più.

“Antti, che succede”

Il bassista vide il proprio ragazzo sospirare tenendo lo sguardo giù. Poi si legò i capelli in una coda bassa, un gesto che faceva solo quando era molto nervoso.

“Dobbiamo parlare”  
“Di cosa?”  
“Di noi”

Kaikka chiuse gli occhi e spostò la testa all'indietro. 

Cazzo.

Non sapendo davvero cosa pensare esortò l’altro a continuare.

“Ecco, io, non credo sia il caso di continuare questa relazione”  
“Cosa?? Perché? Non sei più sicuro di ciò che provi?” chiese il bassista sconcertato. Odiava quelle discussioni  
“Magari fosse così. Sono sicurissimo di ciò che provo, dannazione. Io ti amo tantissimo”  
“E allo- “  
“Sei tu che non riesci ad ammettere che i tuoi sentimenti sono cambiati, Kaikka!”  
Ma che diavolo di discorsi stava facendo il cantante? Il più giovane davvero non riusciva a seguirlo. Come poteva Antti dirgli ciò che provava o sentiva, mica era dentro di lui dannazione. Erano discorsi del cavolo e si stava incazzando.

“Questi sono discorsi del cazzo e questa è una stronzata! Se è una scusa per lasciarmi fa davvero pena” disse alzandosi e incamminandosi verso l’uscita. Lui faceva così. Non era una fuga, era solo, a volte, troppo impulsivo quindi prima di fare o dire chissà cosa se ne andava, senza dare il tempo all’altra persona di finire o chiarire il concetto. 

“Vaffanculo Kai” Ma ovviamente il cantante non glielo permise.

Kaikka si fermò e rigirandosi lo guardò davvero male.  
“Ho sopportato tanto in questa relazione, Kai. Non ho detto niente quando dicevi di volere i tuoi spazi e pensavo, sì ok ha ragione. Non ho detto niente quando non sei mai voluto rimanere nemmeno un giorno a casa mia e non ho detto niente nemmeno quando ho capito che il tuo cane era importante quasi quanto me. Ma ora la foto con Pyry, cazzo!”. La sua voce era bassa ma non cattiva. Tutte quelle cose non gliele stava rinfacciando, erano come una premessa prima di arrivare al vero motivo che lo aveva spinto a prendere quella decisione.

“Quale…quale foto?”

“La foto in cui lo baci Kaikka. Festeggiare un evento così importante e baci lui? All’inizio ho pure cercato di capirti: era per una buona causa, è un evento che segna la storia, se lo avessimo fatto noi avrebbe probabilmente leso l’immagine di tutta la band…ma cazzo! Mi ha fatto male Kaikka”

“Antti, no…quello era…era una cazzata. Non significava nulla io-“ provò a spiegarsi il bassista riavvicinandosi al più grande che si era alzato. Ma quello scosse la testa. Si stava trattenendo, i suoi occhi non erano mai stati così tristi.

“Non è quello il problema Kai.” Sospirò

“Tu hai preferito festeggiare l’approvazione dei matrimoni dei gay con lui, invece che con me. Ricordi? Noi quella sera non ci siamo nemmeno visti!”  
“E …e poi” ora la sua voce si stava incrinando. Antti non era tipo da emozionarsi facilmente, nemmeno da ubriaco. Era quel tipo di ragazzo sempre allegro, spesso idiota che si perdeva nel suo mondo quando scriveva. Adorava la vita e affermava che passare le giornate ad essere triste era solo uno spreco, tanto valeva farla finita. Quindi era raro vederlo piangere o stare giù di morale per tanto tempo. Se piangeva era perché qualcosa, dentro, si era davvero spezzato.

“Non me l’hai nemmeno detto. Ho scoperto quella foto solo perché Pexi ne parlava. E qualche giorno dopo te ne sei partito per NY proprio con lui. Come pensavi che potessi reagire eh? All’inizio ero incazzato nero” disse asciugandosi con la manica quell’unica lacrima sfuggita al controllo. 

“Ma poi ho riflettuto e ho capito che non lo avevi fatto apposta. Tu semplicemente non ci avevi pensato, non ti ha nemmeno sfiorato l’idea che potesse ferirmi. E questo perché oramai i tuoi sentimenti si sono affievoliti e io sono diventato più un fratello-“

“Non è vero” provò a rispondere Kaikka stringendo i pugni

“Tu dici? Kai l’esempio è proprio questa esperienza. Quante volte durante il viaggio hai pensato a me? Quante volte ti sono realmente mancato? E , per favore, sii sincero con te stesso”  
Il bassista distolse lo sguardo respirando a fatica. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli, dirgli che non era vero, che si sbagliava. Urlargli che lo amava , che era stato tutto uno errore ma non ce la faceva, non ne aveva il diritto. Antti aveva ragione, lui semplicemente non ci aveva pensato: forse davvero i suoi sentimenti erano cambiati.  
Poi scosse velocemente la testa come a scacciare quei pensieri. Lui amava il suo ragazzo, tanto! Ma allora come aveva potuto ferirlo così? Perché non gli aveva detto subito della foto? Tutte quelle domande erano come pugni nello stomaco, sempre più forti. Gli venne quasi da vomitare per un momento

“Scusa” sussurrò prima di scappare via

Solo fuori si rese conto di aver cominciato a piangere anche lui. Tirò su il cappuccio della felpa e cominciò a camminare veloce.

Dannazione!  
Come aveva potuto essere così idiota? Come aveva potuto non accorgersi di ciò che faceva, di come si comportava? Cazzo, persino un ragazzino si sarebbe accorto che qualcosa non andava. Eppure lui continuava a non volerci credere, a non accettare l’idea che i suoi sentimenti fossero cambiati. Si sentiva perso solo al pensiero, come poteva essere davvero così?  
E mentre l’aria fresca della mattina pungeva le sue guance decise di fare l’unica cosa che in quel momento gli sembrasse sensata: chiamare Pyry.

“Kai, ehi. Come mai già sveglio?” rispose quello con voce un po’ assonata

“Ho perso Antti” confessò con un leggero tremolio.  
“Ch- che vuol dire hai perso Antti?”  
“L’ho perso, l’ho ferito maledizione!” continuò passandosi una mano tra i capelli, facendo così cadere il cappuccio.

“Kaikka non ti seguo. L’hai ferito…non capisco. Mi stai dicendo che hai picchiato Hyrde??” chiese con ansia, nessun segno di scherzo nella sua voce.  
“No no, ma è come se lo avessi fatto. Sono stato un coglione e adesso l’ho perso. Mi vuole lasciare o forse già l’ha fatto, non lo so…farebbe bene forse. Non so più cosa pensare Pyry!”

“Calmati Kai. Dove sei adesso?”

“Per strada, su un prato. Sono scappato da lui. Fanculo ho lasciato lì la macchina” Kaikka non riusciva a ragionare. Si sentiva perso, un perfetto idiota da prendere a calci in culo. Ma quanto si doveva essere stupidi per perdere così una delle persone più importanti della propria vita?

“Ascolta, non so perché lui abbia preso questa decisione o tu dica di averlo ferito ma scappare da lui non è di certo una soluzione”

“Pyry non hai visto i suoi occhi! Erano tristi, maledettamente tristi e per colpa mia. L’ho ferito e lui dice che non lo amo più e non voglio crederci, ma forse ha ragione perché altrimenti non mi sarei mai comportato così. Come puoi dire di amare una persona se poi non pensi minimamente che le tue azioni o parole possano ferirla?”  
Pyry faceva fatica a capirlo. Aveva parlato a macchinetta e in fondo lui, della loro relazione, non ne sapeva poi chissà quanto.

“Kai Kai, fermo, ascolta” provò a interrompere con successo l’amico

“Senti, nessuno meglio di te può sapere quello che provi per Antti. Forse ha ragione lui e l’amore che vi legava prima non c’è più. Forse è solo un periodo o forse vi amate ancora, il fatto è che solo tu lo puoi sapere. Prenditi del tempo per riflettere se pensi sia opportuno ma voglio dirti una cosa anche se ti suonerà maledettamente assurda e sdolcinata” finì cercando di strappare almeno un mezzo sorriso all’amico e sentendo poi un leggero sbuffo di scherno doveva esserci riuscito.

“Voi due insieme siete perfetti, da fuori emanate una sintonia unica e invidiabile. Non parlo solo dell’intesa che avete sul palco o come compagni di band, ma proprio come persone uniche che si completano a vicenda. Quando sono venuto in tour con voi vi ho osservato spesso e anche se ognuno si faceva i fatti propri voi, ogni volta che alzavate lo sguardo e lo posavate su l’altro, sorridevate. Un sorriso piccolo, dolce probabilmente un gesto di cui nemmeno vi rendevate conto. E io vi ammiravo perché pensavo -cavoli! Chissà com'è provare un sentimento così forte, così puro- 

Ora le lacrime avevano ricominciato a scendere. Sapeva che il suo amico stava cercando solo di confortarlo ma quelle parole stavano avendo l’effetto opposto. Ora ancora di più si rendeva conto di ciò che aveva distrutto.

“Kaikka io ti adoro, ti starò sempre vicino ma uno come Hyrde non lo trovi da nessun’altra parte. Uno come lui che ti sopporta pure poi, santa pazienza, ma quante fortune vuoi avere nella vita?”  
Il bassista rise finalmente tra i singhiozzi, cercando di tamponare al meglio le cascate che erano diventate i suoi occhi.

“Smetti di piangere piccolo Kai e vai a parlare con lui”  
“E se avesse ragione Antti? Se davvero i miei sentimenti non fossero più gli stessi?”

Sentì Pyry sospirare.

“Non lo so. Ma se davvero non lo amassi più come prima non credo staresti su un prato alle 8.15 della mattina a piangere e soprattutto non saresti scappato via.”

“Grazie” gli disse semplicemente prima di chiudere la chiamata.

Decise di tornare indietro a casa del cantante. Voleva parlarci e voleva capire, magari era davvero solo un periodo in cui entrambi avevano esigenze diverse ma questo non significava non essere più innamorati. Doveva fare chiarezza certo, ma non avrebbe lasciato andare Antti così facilmente.  
Sperò tanto che il più grande non fosse già andato allo studio. Per fortuna lo trovò che stava chiudendo la casa.

“Antti” lo chiamò avvicinandosi. Il più grande lo guardò sorpreso, come se non si aspettasse di vederlo lì.  
“Voglio parlarti”

“Kai dobbiamo andare in studio”

“Oh fanculo le registrazioni. Qui c’è la nostra relazione di mezzo”

Lo sguardo del più grande sembrò farsi all’improvviso duro, troppo serio.  
“Kaikka come fai a definirla relazione questa? Sono mesi ormai che mi accontento delle misere energie che ci metti e non mi va più bene. Non voglio avere una relazione vuota costruita sul tempo che trova. Voglio impegno e passione, come nella musica. Se tutto ciò finisce è inutile continuare ad illudersi di poterla portare avanti”

A Kaikka stavano per tornare le lacrime. L’aveva davvero deluso. Quelle erano le stesse parole che lo avevano stregato la prima volta che Antti gli fece quel discorso, prima che diventasse un membro ufficiale della band. Nella sua mente da ragazzino, in quel momento, il giovane cantante(in fondo avevano solo cinque anni di differenza) gli sembrò così maturo, serio e affidabile. Come un uomo che sapeva quale sarebbe stata la sua strada e avrebbe fatto il possibile per percorrerla come voleva. Ne rimase così affascinato che solo anni dopo capì che fu in quel preciso momento che si innamorò di Antti.

“Tu…tu hai ragione. Sono un coglione. Un perfetto coglione ma ti prego, credimi, non credo che i miei sentimenti verso di te siano cambiati. A-altrimenti perché starei piangendo così? Perché questa mattina non vedevo l’ora di riabbracciarti e una volta fatto non volevo staccarmi più?” Fece qualche passo in avanti sperando che l’altro non lo rifiutasse.

“Il tuo odore, la tua pelle sotto la mia mi sono mancate davvero. Il pensiero di non averti più al mio fianco, letteralmente mi sta divorando e cazzo! Non dovrebbe accadere se non ti amassi più, non credi?” Stava diventando lagnoso, quasi patetico ma non gli importava più nulla. Avrebbe detto qualunque cosa per riconquistarlo. Vedendo però ancora dell’indecisione nell’azzurro di Antti, si inginocchiò di botto. Il più grande spalancò gli occhi andando quasi nel panico.

“Non ti chiederò di sposarmi tranquillo, so che non ci credi” lo rassicurò il più piccolo sorridendo all'espressione del cantante.

“ Voglio solo chiederti di darmi un’altra possibilità, di perdonarmi per quello che ho fatto ma di non smettere mai di amarmi per quello che sono, con tutti i miei difetti e problemi. Tu sei la chiave di ogni mia felicità. Senza di te non avrei mai potuto nemmeno sperare una vita così bella”

Antti continuava a fissarlo incredulo. Poi, come se fosse tornato finalmente sulla Terra, si guardò intorno.

“Alzati Kai, dobbiamo andare in studio” disse semplicemente. Una doccia ghiacciata non sarebbe stata così dura come quella risposta. Sconsolato si rialzò, pulendosi le ginocchia. Ok forse era presto, forse Antti non avrebbe accettato subito , ma lui comunque non avrebbe mollato. Ci avrebbe riprovato, ogni giorno, in ogni modo. 

Prima ancora di finire quei pensieri venne abbracciato dal più grande. Anche lui lo strinse forte, voleva imprigionarlo e non lasciarlo più. Il suo odore era davvero qualcosa di assuefacente per il bassista. Quando si staccarono i loro visi erano davvero vicini ma Kai aveva paura di fare qualcosa di affrettato anche se la voglia di baciarlo era tanta.  
Antti gli sorrideva però, gli sorrideva! Forse ce l’aveva fatta. Ma non fece in tempo nemmeno a muovere un muscolo del collo che venne subito trascinato via per un braccio dal più grande.

“Siamo in ritardo, Emil ci ucciderà sicuro”

“Aspe-aspetta, quindi mi perdoni?” chiese puntandosi in mezzo al vialetto che li conduceva alle macchine.

Antti lo guardò di traverso prima di avvicinarsi pericolosamente al suo orecchio.  
“Io non ti devo perdonare nulla. Sei tu che dovrai riconquistarti la mia fiducia e tutti i benefici che ne comporta” sussurrò prima di lasciargli un languido bacio sotto la mandibola e poi allontanarsi.

Cazzo, era già stato per tre settimane in bianco, quanto avrebbe dovuto aspettare ora che era tornato?

“Non…non dici sul serio” . Antti assottigliò lo sguardo.

“Allora non mi conosci così bene come dici Kangasmäki. Sai che se mi pongo qualche obiettivo, lo raggiungerò” 

Kaikka abbassò la testa sconsolato. Cavolo se lo sapeva!

“Lo so e ti ammirerò sempre per questo, Hyyrynen” rispose sorridendo, nascondendo però il suo vero pensiero prima di salire anche lui in macchina.


End file.
